


This winter has EVERYthing

by odditynumber42



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: M/M, Maybe he’s a little bit amused, Seth doesn’t have a girlfriend in this fic, Seth is not amused, Stefon gets a special present from the rest of the cast, by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditynumber42/pseuds/odditynumber42





	This winter has EVERYthing

The energy in 30 Rock was electric as everyone was bustling around to prepare for SNL’s last show before the winter holidays. Stefon was lounging about in a dressing room, waiting for his turn to appear on Weekend Update as their City Correspondant. He really did enjoy being on the show, it was a fun experience. Of course, getting to spend time with Update’s cute anchor definitely sweetened the deal. 

Seth Meyers sure was something else. Stefon had been with many an attractive guy, but none so much so as Seth. Seth, with his bright eyes, sharp wit, and to-die-for smile. Stefon was only half-joking when he said he thought Seth had been built by gay scientists. 

Stefon knew Seth wasn’t oblivious to how he felt about him. He had made it painstakingly obvious. It was just that Seth always seemed to pass it off as some running joke. Stefon just wished that Seth would at least give him a chance to show how much he was into him. Maybe let Stefon take him to one of his clubs, or just out to some simple bar. It wasn’t like Seth was even seeing anyone! Well, aside from his work. The man never seemed to have any fun—whenever Stefon suggested something, he was always met with, “Sorry, I have to work late tonight” or “Maybe another time, I have a lot of writing to do.” Stefon wanted to just kidnap Seth, whisk him away from his work so he could relax and they could spend more time together. 

Biting his lip, Stefon looked down at his ankle, which was crossed over his lap. He smirked slightly to himself as he read what he had been subconsciously doodling. “Mrs. Stefon Meyers” was written in various forms of pretty, looping letters, all over the cuff of his jeans. 

A knock at the door sounded, letting Stefon know he had five minutes until he was supposed to go on. Glancing in the mirror one last time, Stefon bolted up and fixed his hair before heading out the door. It was time for him to share his wealth of knowledge with his Seth. Well, and the rest of the viewers, he supposed.   
________________________________________

Weekend Update had been a huge disappointment. Apparently, Seth was away dealing with “more pressing matters,” and some girl named Emmie Pole-hurl or whatever had taken over for the night. It had been tough for Stefon to focus on his task when he was thinking about Seth and their playful banter, and Seth’s laugh and look of shock on his face when Stefon told him about New York’s hottest clubs. Once his segment was over, he stalked back to his dressing room, sulking and pouting like there was no tomorrow. 

It turns out he couldn’t even have his time to brood. Stefon was interrupted by yet another knock on his door. He thought maybe if he ignored it, it would go away. 

No such luck. The knocking continued. It grew even more insistent, plunging Stefon into an even fouler mood. “What?” He demanded snarkily, not even bothering to make his way to the door. 

“We’re sorry Seth wasn’t on for Weekend Update,” came the voice of Kate McKinnon. “But it’s the holidays, and we got you a present. We think it might help to cheer you up?”

Rolling his eyes, Stefon muttered, “Fine.” He got up and opened the door. Greeted by the sight of Kate, Kenan, that wig girl, and (oh, what was his name?) Handy Sandbird? Stefon raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting to get whatever this was over with. 

They were all staring at him, with this look of excited anticipation? Something was strange about all of this, but Stefon was too irked to care much at this point. 

“Andy, Kristen, why don’t you two go get Stefon’s present?” Kenan asked, hardly hiding his chuckling. 

With a curt nod from both, the two left. Not long later, they returned......with Seth!

Stefon’s hands immediately gravitated to his mouth as he took in the sight of Seth Meyers, all flustered, tied up with Christmas lights, and a bow wrapped around his neck. His hands were tied together in front of him with the blinking lights, the end of which was being held tightly by Andy. More lights were wrapped snug around his arms, trapping them against his torso. The red bow beautifully accented Seth’s pretty neck, almost the same shade as the deep blush that was covering the fake news anchor’s face. 

“Happy holidays!” Shouted Kenan, Kristen, Kate, and Andy, in unison. “We’ll leave you to it,” Kate added with a wink as Andy placed the end of the lights into Stefon’s hand. Soon, they were gone, and it was just Seth and Stefon, alone in the dressing room. 

The first of them to break the silence was Seth, who coughed nervously. Obviously very embarrassed, he attempted to explain, “Um, so I was getting ready for Update, and and they all just ambushed me. Gosh, this is—“

His rambling was abruptly cut off as Stefon yanked on the lights in his hand, pulling Seth closer, their faces almost touching. A playful smile making its way onto his face, Stefon softly said, “This just may be the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Seth swallowed anxiously, unconsciously biting his lower lip as Stefon’s eyes trailed down to his lips. He shuddered at the feeling of being so closely examined. Of being so close to Stefon. 

Before he had the chance to respond, Stefon reached up and took Seth’s face in his hands, crossing the final distance between them and bringing his Seth into a long, slow, hungry kiss. Seth eagerly kissed back, throwing all caution to the wind. The feeling of Stefon’s lips against his, of Stefon’s hands cradling his face and making their way through his hair, it was all perfect. 

Stefon pulled away first, grinning cheekily at Seth, hair all messed up, bow askew. He slowly licked the top of his lips. Beautiful. And all his. He would have to remember to thank the cast. It turns out being tied up and given to Stefon as a present was all the push Seth needed to give in to his feelings. 

Looking Seth over, the left side of Stefon’s mouth quirked up in a devilish smile. “Would you like to come spend the holidays with me, Seth Meyers?” Simply speechless, all Seth could do was nod eagerly in response, shyly looking to Stefon. 

“Could, could you get this off of me first?” He asked, gesturing to the lights surrounding his body. 

“Hmm. Maybe later,” Stefon put his finger to his chin in mock thought. Smiling widely, he waltzed out of the dressing room, Seth in tow. What a lovely shade of red adorned his face, he noticed. Stefon would have all the time in the world now to admire and appreciate his Seth Meyers.


End file.
